I'm just a cat and i'm a doing cat stuff spin off
by Burnbee
Summary: It's not finished yet but i wanted to anyway.


there was a dog in the 's colar had sentinels name onit and another name that was stazz or flazz or something.  
bit just had to be a dog?/b  
bumblebee dog was on the floor and staring at started grawling and barking and getting up slowly walking over causing bumblebee to let out a frightened meow and quickly scramble up the nearest bots looked down at the cat on his leg before reaching down grabing him and handing him over to prowl.  
"what is that doing in the base?"ratchet ask sentinel.  
"that cat keeps comming into my ship and messing things dog is a guard dog who will attack if he tries to get on the ship."sentinel replied.  
"so what's it's name?"sari ask.  
bthats it no 'well what if it hurts him?'or a 'what if it kills him?!' gee thanks sari./b  
bumblebee thought.  
"well what if it kills him?"prowl looked up at prowl pushing into his chest plate alittle happy atleast someone cared about his safty.  
"spazz and i dont care."sentinel peeked out from around prowls hand only to jump and duck back down when spazz gulpped and stayed hidden silently pleeding prowl would take him and leave the room or the base for that a few more minutes prowl did finally leave with bumblebee but spazz got to his room and heard the begging whines behind him causing to grawled at the dog himself before walking into his room and slamming the door behind him.  
"STUPID DOG GO AWAY!"prowl whimpered and quickly put his paws over his ears.  
baw my ears./b  
bumblebee meowed painfully(ya know like if you step on a cats tail in a movie).prowl looked down and mentally slapped himself he forgot about bumblebee's sensitive hearing.  
"oops sorry bee."prowl whispered picking him up.  
bit's ok you just forgot./b  
bumblebee meowed gently pet his ears trying to stop whatever pain he'd bumblebee was pushing prowls hand away from his ears twitched whenever prowl blew air on them.  
"i'm going to meditate stay out of trouble and out of the living room."prowl said and put bumblebee down.  
bthats fine i wanted a little cat nap anyway./b  
bumblebee thought.  
*a little while later*  
bumblebee woke up and looked around for prowl but didnt see heard growling behind him and turned was sitting behind him pulled out his claws and barked and jumped up causeing bumblebee to start ran right up prowls tree and clung to it for dear didnt dare look down knowing he was pretty high up in the and jazz ran in hearing all the noise.  
"get outta my room spazz."prowl dog didnt move."GET OUT!"prowl exclaimed the dog jumped and ran out.  
"i'm gonna go keep an eye on that dog."jazz said and went after spazz.  
"bumblebee?"prowl heard a quiet meow comming from above him and looked up to see the kitten clingging to his tree with it's eye's shut tight."bumblebee just let go if you fall i'll cetch you."prowl shook his head no.  
bno way no how!/b  
bumblebee meowed.  
"stupid sentinel this is all his fault."prowl was right two different made bumblebee scared of hights and sentinel got the dog that scared bumblebee up the started climbing the tree whenever optimus came in.  
"uh...prowl what are you doing?"optimus ask.  
"getting bumblebee stupid dog scared him up to almost the top branch."prowl growled."when does he leave again?"prowl ask grabbing bumblebee.  
"whenever bumblebee isnt a cat anymore."optimus replied and walked stepped on the ground and bent gently placed bumblebee on the ground and bumblebee looked up at poked bumblebee's nose."stay here and be good.i'll be right back."prowl demanded and moved his nodded and watched prowl leave.  
bmaybe he's got something on his desk i could play with.../b  
bumblebee walked over to prowls desk and was almost to the top when a hand grabed him from behind.  
"hey lil bee."jazz picked him up and played with his swatted his hands away,licked his paw,and rubbed it across his ears."hey!i am not dirty.i know what that means bee."jazz pouted.  
bdont take it personal i do that after everyone plays with my 's really a cat thing.i usually do it while prowls asleep but to many people touching me./b  
bumblebee meowed and shivered at the last just pouted leaned up on jazz's chest and licked his faceplate where his nose would be.  
"ok i forgive you."jazz laughed.  
"well ok bee i couldnt find-"prowl started walking in but stopped."never mind jazz i need to talk to you."prowl gently set bumblebee down and the two walked out.  
boh great i'm alone good ever happens when i'm alone these days./b  
bumblebee walked over to prowls desk and jumped up he grabed one of prowls data pads and turned it used one of his dull kitten claws to start drawing on came in and looked at bumblebee's drawing.  
"hey thats really good."prowl let out a scared meow as he turned and glared at prowl."sorry i thought you heard me."prowl lowered down on the datapad and covered it so prowl couldnt see it.  
bdamnit!i almost pissed myself!/b  
bumblebee 's back legs were still shaking because he was trying hard not to pee on prowls didnt have a litter box because sari said they smelled really whenever he had to go he'd get prowl to take him whined and whimpered to get his point hit prowl making him feel guilty as he grabed bumblebee and jumpped to the released bumblebee in the yard and he took sat down to meditate he was about an hour early but bumblebee really had to use the came back and sat in prowls cracked one eye open and looked smiled and continued to purred in his lap a small kitten like smile on his face as his chin rested on prowls heard something and raised his head his purring ceased and he heard footsteps and turned up to his paws placed firmly on prowls chest he begain to meow and shove prowls sighed and looked down at bumblebee.  
"what?"prowl 's ears twiched first the left then the right a signal prowl had learned ment bumblebee heard listened and heard foot steps too.  
"there you two are!"jazz exclaimed from behind jumped causing bumblebee to bounce.  
bHEY!WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!/b  
bumblebee exclaimed.  
"sorry."jazz said."op just wanted to know where yall were."jazz said then looked down at bumblebee and shrugged then returned to his meditative relaxed back into the position he was in before.  
"so can you wait to be back to normal bee?"prowl ask opening one eye to look at thought about it and shook his head."me that hanging out with you isnt fun it's actully a lot funner then i thought it would be but it's just i wont have to worry about that dog eating you."prowl added smiled and lay'd back down in prowls rubbed up against prowls about an hour prowl stood and carried a sleeping bumblebee inside.  
*prowls room*  
prowl and bumblebee lay'd on prowls berth sleeping.a siren started.  
buiATTENTION!ATTENTION ALL AUTOBOTS!DECEPTICONS ATTACKING!DECEPTICONS ATTACKING!/b/i/u  
prowl put bumblebee down on the berth.  
"bumblebee find spazz and get him somewhere dont want you two hurt."prowl shouted as he raced out of the room.  
bi'm supposed to save him?!HE TRIED TO EAT ME!but it would be the right thing to do...alright if i was a dog were would i be?/b  
bumblebee thought climbing off prowls was almost off when an explosion made him lose his stood and shook it off just as jazz threw spazz looked terrified bumblebee raced over to him.  
byou need to come with me so we can get somewhere safe./b  
bumblebee shook his head no quickly.  
bspazz!we dont have a choice!you either die or you come with me!/b  
bumblebee nodded and followed bumblebee.  
*wheeljacks lab*  
they hid in a secret cabnet in wheeljacks was in the the floor but you couldn't see it bumblebee made sure of that when he created it.  
bi created this i was in robot mode i used this as a hide out when ever i pissed prowl off.i had to make it sound proof and invisible to the if you search for it you wont find me and wheeljack know where it is./b  
bumblebee layd on the ground and curled looked around before making room for bumblebee to join smiled and curled up with him to sleep.  
*hours later*  
"i swear it's right here prowl."wheeljack said pointing to the stomped on the meowed from below opened the tile and bumblebee stared at tried to jump up and he slipped back grabbed bumblebee in his mouth and jumped started to slip but prowl grabbed his collar and hauled him put bumblebee down and bumblebee shook off his slobber.  
bwhat's worse then dog drool?/b  
bumblebee put his hand up stopping the drool from hitting his face.  
"alright i get it you dont like dog drool!neither do i stop flingging it on me."prowl looked up apologetically at prowl.  
bheh heh whoops...sorry./b  
bumblebee apologised.  
"it's ok dont do it again.i dont like drool of any kind."prowl bumblebee up and carried him off with spazz following behind.  
*prowls room*  
knowing the animals could get along prowl left his door open giving spazz a chance to come in or bumblebee a chance to go sat at his desk doing things when he came across bumblebee's picked it up to look at it and was a picture of prowl and bumblebee(still a cat) up in prowls tree prowl was hanging upside down by his knee's and bumblebee was looking up at him and wrote by bumblebee on it then printed it out and hung it on his sat back down only to find bumblebee staring at him from his reached at hand out to pet him but pulled it back when bumblebee licked frowned as he realized the drool didnt bother him drooled on his so much he was used to bumblebee's drool.  
"what was that for?"prowl just smiled knowing prowl wouldnt understand looked sternly at he got an idea.  
:bulletblack: hey optimus.  
prowl commed.  
:bulletblue: yes prowl?  
:bulletblack: there are still many soldiers that havent seen bumblebee like this and have been asking if he's dont you gather them up so they can see him?  
:bulletblue: out.  
optimus whistled to looked up.  
"go on back to sentinel before he comes after you."prowl got up and left."alright you come on."prowl carried bumblebee away.  
*rec room*  
prowl walked in with bumblebee who gulpped and tried to stay hidden behind prowls set him on the stand and stepped turned to looked at him the pounced landing on his turned and sat down looking at everyone from his new 'bots in the crowd laughed as prowl placed bumblebee back down two more times before giving up and letting him sit on his shoulder.  
"for those of you who didnt know it this is bumblebee."prowl shot up as soon as he said pointed to red alert.  
"how are you sure it's bumblebee?"red alert ask.  
"ratchet says it is and he acts like bumblebee."prowl hand but one went ignored sentinels hand."any questions?"prowl hand went up again." ."prowl decleared and left.  
*prowls room*  
prowl sat at his desk staring and the little yellow fluff ball in a staring wanting to sighed and blinked as he put a hand over his optics.  
"bumblebee i need that data pad."prowl looked at him and walked jumped off prowls desk and headed for a warm spot by prowls sighed quietly to he wouldnt have given prowl his datapad back but he was so small right now prowl could just pick him up and put him on the ground.  
bIT'S NOT FAIR!IT'S BAD ENOUGH ANYONE CAN PICK ME UP IN ROBOT MODE!BUT NOW I'M SMALL ENOUGH SARI CAN PICK ME UP!PRIMUS LIFE'S NOT FAIR!/b  
bumblebee screamed in his got up and walked to his he got in his room he cried heard someone comming and hid so whoever it was wouldnt see the tear opened the door and looked around.  
"bumblebee?"prowl ask."bumblebee if i upset you i'm sorry but i didnt mean for you to run off."prowl sighed and left the room to look for the kitten else guilt only made bumblebee cry his whole body shook while muffled cried hard enough and long enough that he'd cried himself to sleep after rubbing his face on the floor to clear the tear streaks.  
*two hours later*  
prowl returned to the little mechs room and begain found bumblebee hidden away behind some of his got the better of prowl and he looked at the datapads expecting some assignments or old war stories but only found more of bumblebee's were beautiful but prowl didnt think the word beautiful described the picture's were the works of one of cybertrons most famous artist went by the name of eebelbmub which the pictures in his hands were mentally slapped himself in the face when he figured out bumblebee had only spelt his name backwords to keep himself a secret.  
iso thats why he hid that datapad from me.../i  
prowl gathered up bumblebee and about six half full datapads and three empty ones and carried bumblebee back to his room.  
*prowls room*  
bumblebee woke up to find himself in prowls datapads were in front of him and ,curious, bumblebee looked at them only to gasp.  
bmy pictures!when prowl found me he must have saw them!great now my secrets blown!/b  
bumblebee meowed seeing prowl wasnt in the walked in seconds later and smiled at bumblebee.  
"your up.i brought you some datapads from your room in case you wanted to draw."prowl greeted."oh and i know your secret but dont worry.i wont tell anyone."prowl smiled and got up and walked over to prowls desk and hopped used his nose to push a datapad towards took the hint and picked it picked up the stylus in his mouth and brought it to prowl."your not playing fetch with this."prowl shook his head making his ears flop alittle.


End file.
